DayOff
by kandierain751
Summary: While Jacob has the day off, and Bella's still stuck at work, he decides to have a little fun in teasing her. Of course, things never really go the way you plan.


**_Day-Off_**

**_Kandierain751_**

**_Bella/Jacob_**

**_M_**

* * *

><p>"God, I'm going to kill him the moment I set my foot in that door. He's. So. Dead," I muttered to myself as I clenched my fingers on my desk. "I'm a fucking kindergarten teacher. Who teases a teacher like that?"<p>

My eyes trailed over the message inbox on my phone.

_Nips at your neck softly while tracing the outline of your nipple'-Jake_

"Fuuuuuuuuuck…" I clenched my hand harder against the desk. "It's only lunchtime? Shit…"

_Moans and arches my back toward you. God… more. Moans your name. Moreeeee, please.-Bella._

I looked up to the clock hanging on the wall with Teddy Bears covering the outside of it. Twelve ten…

My phone buzzed loudly against my desk, and I looked down to see Jake calling.

"Yes?" I called out breathy, answering the call.

"Hey baby," he chuckled. "How's work?"

I bit my lip softly from groaning at his laugh. "It-It's… greaaaaaaat."

He chuckled deeply, causing me to shiver again. "Oh I bet it has been. You know, the house seems so quiet on my day off. It reaaaaaaaally should be filled with noise right about now… Maybe you calling out my name, with me pushing into you as hard as I can, making you scream my name louder and louder. Or as I luck and bite your neck, blowing on it just the littlest bit?"

My eyes darkened in lust and a heavy shudder went through me. "God, I.. Gotta go," I abruptly hung up and grabbed my coat, leaving a post-it for my assistant helper to fill in for me, before rushing out the side doors.

* * *

><p>The front door opened easily and I slipped inside soundlessly, looking around to make sure I wasn't noticed.<p>

I heard the distinct sound of Jake singing, bless his poor singing soul, in our bedroom, and I grinned almost feral as I started to strip out of my clothes as silently as I could, leaving a trail, piece by piece, from the front door, to the entrance of our bedroom.

Completely naked, I tip-toed into our room, and saw him lounging on the bed, the laptop on his chest, clad only in boxers.

I leaned languidly against the door. "Oh Jaaaaaaaaake," I called out to him. "I'm homeeeeee."

He looked over at me and I could practically see his eyes darken considerably in lust. "Mm, what's this? All for me?"

I laughed softly, and walked slowly over to him. "You sure you can handle me?"

His chuckle made my entire body break out in Goosebumps. "Oh god baby, I'd say you're in for the ride of your life." He placed the laptop on the dresser and stood up, pulling me to him, crushing his whole body against mine and making me moan.

"Oh god, fuck me."

He placed his lips against my neck and bit softly, before whispering deep and breathy. "Oh, all in good time Bella. But don't worry, you'll be fucked harder than ever before when I'm done with you."

I cried out his name and leaned my head back, giving him better access to my neck. "Ah, please. Please, moreeeeeeee."

He made sure to leave his mouth at the crook of my neck while accentuating each word with a nip, "Are you reaaaaaally begging Bella? Do you _really_ want more?"

I shivered and nodded. "God, yes."

"Well, I'm not God but-"he lifted my entire body off the ground, and threw me on the bed, making me gasp loudly. Not a second later he climbed on top of me and pressed hard against my body. "_fuuuuck _Bella, you're so wet."

My body lifted up to meet his, and I moaned. "Jake, you're wearing too many clothes." I thrust my body up to his. "God, definitely too many clothes." My hands trailed down his body, pulling down his boxers and sliding them off his legs and feet, throwing them to the side of the bed. "So. Much. Better." My eyes trailed down his body before thrusting up again.

His hands gripped my thighs and spread them apart while kissing me deeply. "Are you ready babe?" I moaned and nodded my head.

"Please, Jake. Please." I spread my legs wider.

His mouth covered mine against the exact moment he slid into me, and I moaned loudly into the kiss.

"Sonofabitch Bella. Fuck," he groaned and slid back out and in easily. "God…damn."

I smirked and grinded up to him. "I thought you said you were going to give me the best fuck ever?"

"You want the best fuck ever hm?" he ground into me, fucking me roughly and deeply.

My legs wrapped around him and I moaned loudly. "Ah, _fuck."_

His responding chuckle sent shivers down my body as it vibrated against me. "More babe? Or is this," he pounded in even harder, "too much for you?"

My hips rose up and my legs tightened. "Harder, faster. _Please_."

"You always were the wild type," he rocked back in and out of me, faster and harder.

"Nngh… god." I could do little more than moan and cry out his name.

His hands reached between us, one gripping my hip to keep me still and one rubbing my nub as fast as possible. My scream echoed off the walls as unbelievable pleasure coursed through me.

"Oh Bella, is your sweet spot sensitive to my hands?" he rubbed faster while continuing his pace inside me.

My entire body trembled and I could only nod my head as I gripped the sheets. "Oh.. oh god." His hand increased the pressure, and his thrusts became sporadic.

"Shit Bella, cum. Now!" his mouth latched on to my neck and sucked roughly, and I came, arching my back against him and moaning.

His thrusts came hard and fast until he jerked and stopped, cumming in me. "Damn Bella."

He slid slowly out of me and pulled me loosely to him, cuddling me. "Now Bella, aren't you happy I stayed home today?" he kissed my cheek softly.

With a blush I nodded and snuggled myself closer. "I think I'm quite happy you did." My yawn came out long and languid, making him laugh.

"Sleep babe. I know I'm good at tiring you out." I smacked him lightly on the arm before relaxing and settling in to sleep.

"Dork."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kandierain751: Do you like, do you like! :D Hm, hm hm? Yeah, I'm a perv. And yeah, this is the firsttttttt heterosexual lemon I've posted up on here. I'm quite proud of this.. Slightly. This is kind of a starter one. Haha.<em>**  
><strong><em>Review and I shall love you forever =3 Just saying(;<em>**


End file.
